The invention relates generally to computer based multichannel audio control systems and more particularly to computer based programmable multichannel audio control equalization systems.
With the addition of increased video and audio applications in multimedia personal computers, a user can use the computer to watch television, watch movies through cable television links and utilize various other video/audio mediums such as CDs, DVD""s that may contain music, movies or other video/audio input. However, conventional audio control systems in multimedia computers have limited capabilities. Generally, only volume, bass and treble controls are provided for each of two channels. Conventional multimedia computer audio systems are typically designed for receiving and outputting at most a stereo output or two channel output.
Some high-end home entertainment systems have multichannel audio systems, such as surround sound systems with three or more channels to provide theater sound effects. For example, home stereos with multichannel capability can process the surround channels by adding a delay or reverb. Some stereos have a number of presets to effect different amounts of delay and reverb. These preset delays and reverbs are used to imply a larger listening area. Delay is used to imply that the surround speakers are farther apart, and reverb implies a wider listening space. Also, the surround sound channels are often presented a lower volume level than front channels since movies contain most of the audio information in the front channels and use the surround channels as effect channels. A typical surround sound multichannel system may include six channels. These channels typically consist of a left, right and center front channel, a left and right surround channel and subwoofer channel.
However, multichannel audio discs such as digital theater sound discs (DTS), sometimes use rear speakers without reverb or delay or attenuation. Also, digital versatile discs or digital videodiscs (DVD""s), can be recorded in a plurality of different audio formats. For example, a DVD disc may be recorded in a 96 KHz, 44 KHz, 48 KHz, mono, stereo, multichannel, AC-3 format, MPEG-2 format, DTS, SDDS, HDCD, and other formats. Each format may present audio with different characteristics and may require different equalization settings which are not generally accommodated by multimedia computers.
For example, where a DVD playback unit includes a DVD disc recorded in a multichannel format, the conventional multimedia computer having a two channel audio control system will not provide proper audio output. Nor can conventional two channel audio control systems provide variable delay and reverb options that are selectable by the user. Also, conventional computer audio systems do not typically modify equalization parameters based on whether a device is of a different medium such a CD versus DVD, nor do conventional two channel audio control systems typically modify audio equalization control based on the type of audio format recorded on the medium. With the trend toward improved audio/video systems, there exists a need for an audio control system to properly accommodate and control multichannel audio.
Therefore, there exists a need for a computer based automatic equalization controller for use in multichannel audio systems that accommodates varying audio formats. It would be desirable if such a system could be programmable to accommodate variations in audio recording format and also provide user selectability based on individual preferences. Moreover, it would advantageous if such a system would automatically recognize a preferred equalization requirement and automatically adjust equalization of the audio to provide a proper multichannel audio output for the computer system. Also, such systems should provide an adaptive interface that automatically adapts to a type of media or audio format to better facilitate user control.